Draven
Draven is now CEO of White Krayt Enterprises, this development following the death of Agrippa Junik. Draven has been in the background of a number of pivital moments, including the capture and enslavement of Agrippa Junik, the ousting of Morgan from Tatooine, and the rise of Vaal Hirah as Tatooine's ruling body for a short time. Early On Draven began as a lowly dock worker on the capital world of Coruscant had rumor has it he may have been involved in the off-loading of illicit cargo,Draven made a name for himself in that respect for a short while. That is until the fateful day he met Agrippa Junik. The space pilot took Draven into his confidence and the two have been a cohesive team since. Draven's first assignment in the employ was to help safeguard the planet of Ryloth, and guard the newly elected Senator Yaala. When that contract dried up, Draven and his business associate moved on to Tatooine, where it is said that Draven, in conjunction with Vaal Hirah and numerous angry citizens took Tatooine from Morgan by Draven's blaster point, appointing Hirah as the planet leader. Alas, tensions grew between Vaal Hirah and Agrippa Junik, forcing Draven to choose between these two infamous titans. In the end, smelling capital gains, Draven chose his employer and friend over Vaal Hirah. The Rivalry Shortly after the falling out on Tatooine, world came to Draven that Agrippa Junik had been attacked by a bounty hunter known as Tuoni. This man had also tried to Hijack the Millennium Falcon. By request of Agrippa Junik, Draven paid the man a visit. After a brief 'discussion' Draven convinced the man to give him information concerning the incident, however shortly after revealing a bit of the motive Tuoni fled the scene, vowing revenge. Nothing came of this until a while later when the man, whom had been assumed in hiding, reappeared to confront Draven and Agrippa Junik on Tatooine. Having recruited a small army, the man engaged Draven and his bodyguards, but failed to properly gauge the gunslingers prowess. Thusly Tuoni was defeated in short order, his men forced to desperately make an attempt to retrieve the downed bounty hunter from certain execution at the hands of Draven. War hero? Contracted as security for a gala event aboard the starliner Grandeur, Draven and his Cyclone Corps. were present and accounted for a large part of the defense of the starliner when it was invaded by clone forces. Many brave troops died protecting the rich and noble of the Republic. Once the vile clones were destroyed aboard the vessel, and fearing further attack Draven and his forces withdrew via troop transport and sought refuge from the violence on Sullust and its President Pesiro where he provided security in exchange for a planet to regroup and reassess from. Yidri Presidency While Draven was performing for a time as a security advisor for Sullust, Vaal Hirah, Draven's former associate turned rival went missing. Shortly before this time Hirah had assumed control of Yidri VIII. Nash Dragen, claiming good intentions, pounced on the leaderless planet and claimed to clean out the hordes of non-humans thugs in exchange for a place on the electorial ballot. As a member of the Whites, and a concerned denizen of the Outer Rim, Draven went to Yidri to monitor the elections. This turned out to be a pivotal point, as somehow the gunslinger, turned CEO added the title President of Yidri VIII to his resume, beating the Black Warlord in the election most mightily. Shady Deals It has recently come to light that Draven, seeking to achieve the goals of his diseased mentor and friend Agippa, brokered a deal with the Black Imperium to secure the presidental election. This led to the slow but sure intergration of both Draven Gamahon, and the planet he presided over into the freedom fighting faction. Draven slowly built up both a reputation, and a fortune by this involvement, and soon was appointed to higher and higher titles. Which culminated most recently in his appointment as Lord Marshal of the Black Guard do to his loyal service, and noted skill as a commander and warrior. =Character Logs Category:Archived Characters